The Innocence Can Never Last
by Psycho-child-101
Summary: Ginevra and Luna are two innocent sixth years who are carefully protected by their families when two Slytherins set out to change everything
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, Please do not sue me.

**The innocence can never last**

Ginevra stepped off the train and looked up at the looming silhouette above her. She was eager to be back at Hogwarts and excited about her coming year. She looked around the platform in search of her friends Luna, Colin, Dennis and Neville. She spotted Dennis hanging out of one of the carriages waving franticly and ran over to meet him. She climbed into the carriage and greeted her friends, noticing that Neville was absent she asked Colin about this. " Trevor disappeared again, I expect he went off in search of him".

Ginny accepted this and sat next to Luna.

As the carriages started up the hill Draco and Blaise sat in another coach with an unobserved companion. The two boys discussed their summers, carefully avoiding certain topics. They also discussed their plans for the upcoming year. "Seen anyone who catches your fancy?" asked Draco,

"No! All the 7th years are ugly whores, and the 6th years aren't much better"

"Really?" asked Draco suspiciously, "so I can assume you drooling over Lovegood was just a trick of the light" Blaise turned a bright shade of pink as Draco chuckled to himself. Blaise heard this and retorted

"I could ask the same about you and weasel"

"Now Blaise" stated Draco " we've been over this, I just don't swing that way" Blaise rolled his eyes,

"I was referring to the FEMALE weasel"

"Well Blaise darling, you should have said so because she on the other hand is one hot piece of ass". At that moment, they heard a choking sound from the shadows of the coach. Blaise reached into the darkness and pulled out a very red Neville who was clutching his toad Trevor. "What are you doing here?" demanded Draco.

"Trevor escaped and I found him in here, then you two got in and the coach started moving before I could leave" spluttered Neville.

"Why were you coughing?" queried Blaise. Neville chuckled to himself again and then said

"It was the way Draco spoke of Ginny" Draco's eyes narrowed,

"And how was that funny?"

"The way you spoke of her as if you actually had a change in hell of getting with her"

"Are you implying that I cannot get any girl I want?" at this Neville simply couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing and was soon in hysterics. By this time, Draco was livid while Blaise merely smirked to himself. When Neville had calmed down enough to make sense, he apologized to Draco

"I am sorry for laughing, but although you may be able to get almost any girl you want Ginny is definitely one of the ones who wont have you. In fact I would pay good money to see you try."

"Is that a dare Longbottom?"

"That it is Malfoy, In fact lets include Blaise into our bet as well" Blaise who had a grin a mile wide on his face immediately sobered up.

"Why should I want Ginny?" he asked

"Here is the deal boys, You have until the Yule ball to get Ginny and Luna respectively to date you, if you win you each get 1000 galleons, if not I get 1000 from each of you. Here is the catch, neither girl can NEVER find out about it, if she does you immediately lose, both of you." All three boys shook on the bet, and then sat in silence the rest of the trip. As the carriage pulled up to the castle, three very different plots had been formed in three very different minds.

Thank you for reading please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I am back! I started this story almost a year ago. I wrote one chapter and then was beset by writers block. I had all but forgotten about it when I came across it quite by chance. A wave of inspiration hit me and I am proud to say I have plotted out the rest of the story. So please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling… yada yada yada… you know the drill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – The Bet is on.**

The sorting feast went smoothly with only one first year that broke down when his name was called and was dragged from the room crying for his mother. Once the feast was over and everyone had returned to their dorms Neville, Colin, Denis, Ginny and Luna all met in the Gryffindor common room. Luna had been given special permission by Professor McGonagall to access the room when it became clear she was uncomfortable in the Ravenclaw room. They all grabbed their favourite chairs around their table.

The conversation started innocently enough as they discussed their summers. Ginny complained about the terrible trio and Fleur while Luna sympathised. Neville recounted tales of his great-uncle Algie who had recently gone battier than ever. Luna had gone on some adventure with her father looking for yet another mythical animal. Colin and Denis had spent the summer working at a magazine and talk soon turned to all the gorgeous guys there. Denis went to visit some of his other friends and Neville was left to listen to the gossiping. Neville might not have been quick, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He was an observer. He preferred to think things trough instead of rushing, and thinking was exactly what he was doing. You could almost hear the cogs turning in his mind as talk turned to Hogwarts most eligible bachelors. "So Ginny, " asked Neville slyly " did you get a good look at Blaise? He is even better looking than last year"

" I heard that he is single again," added Luna. Ginny was almost as red as her hair. She quickly recovered and turned on Luna

"What about Draco? He is looking pretty good" now it was Luna's turn to blush. Neville grinned slyly.

"I don't think either of them will be available for long".

"We'll see about that, " muttered Ginny

"What was that Ginny, Did you just imply that you could snag Hogwarts most eligible bachelor, a certain Mr Blaise Zabini" smirked Neville. "Would you be willing to prove that?" Ginny nodded. "Well then, let us make it a bet. Luna, do you want in?" Luna thought for a moment before agreeing. "Here are the rules, you each have until the Yule ball to get Blaise and Draco to go with you. Nothing illegal it must be done willingly. If you succeed you get to choose my costume, if not… I get to choose yours. Agree?"

"Agree," answered the girls.

"I want to make a bet," whined Colin. "Who can I have?"

"What about Seamus?" asked Ginny

"No way, that kid is straighter than an arrow. Grrr, everyone in this school is straight or taken. The only one left other than me is Denis, and even he has his eye on someone". Luna, who had been very quiet up until then, suddenly spoke

"There is a fifth year boy in my house who might be a possibility. I don't know his name but I can point him out to you." Colin thanked Luna and talk moved to other subjects before finally they all retired.

Down at the other end of the school an entirely different chain of events had taken place. The Slytherin boys had retired to their private room. This was a privilege afforded to the sons of the pureblood families, which translates to a large donation on the part of Lucius Malfoy. Blaise had moved in during second year when they realised that he practically lived there anyways. Their room wasn't large; it had one main common room, a bathroom and a bedroom that they shared. The rooms were not decorated in Slytherin colours but rather in Black and Silver, those of the Malfoy family. The boys flopped on their beds to plot. Blaise broke the silence by asking, "what are we going to do about our 'arrangements' if we succeed?" Draco thought for a moment before answering.

" We will have to ask Snape to help. We know father has access and that will have to change. We may also need to add another bedroom if I know you." This was followed by a suggestive wink.

"Right back at ya, you sly cow"

"Wait…cow? What about fox, or dragon, of something remotely sexy you dolt?"

"Because that would imply that you are sexy." answered Blaise smirking. A pillow was launched at Blaise followed by a very angry Draco. The room was soon filled with feathers and all thought of plotting forgotten. That is, until the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you very much.

Please review.


End file.
